A Love To Last Forever
by Moment For Life
Summary: In the summer of 1912, Jack met his love Rose Dewitt-Bukater. One-shot.


"_The first stab of love is like a sunset, a blaze of colour - oranges, pearly pinks, vibrant purples..."__  
><em>_―__Anna Godbersen__,__The Luxe_

**A Love to Last Forever**

Silence fell over father and son for a long while. Jack worked on sharpening his charcoal but his mind wasn't fully focused on anything other than her. His father, Jon listened to the creatures of the night. It was the height of summer, it wasn't dizzy warm in fact as he sat in his long sleeved checked shirt, and he felt quite a chill. Jon nursed his whiskey and enjoyed the quiet and the serenity of the evening.

They were still getting used to been alone. Jack's mother had passed away the year before following a short battle with cancer and every night before bed both Jack and Jon spoke to her as though she was still very much present.

Jack stopped sharpening his charcoal for a few minutes. He hadn't even noticed that he had. His mind had simply fallen away from his task. His hair fell into his eyes as he stared ahead. Jon examined his seventeen year old son. He was no longer a boy. He had built himself up and become stronger over the summer. Since his mother passed he had spent more time at home with his father, something which they both enjoyed. Jack had a talent, one which Jon had never managed to fully embrace. He too had such a talent but he never could be bothered to invest time into it. He had worked for a living, breaking his back day in day out to provide for his young wife to prove to her mother and father that he had been worthy of her as a wife. Irene had been just fourteen when they met, sixteen when they married and five years later Jack had arrived. Now at just forty he was a widow. Jack was the image of his mother at that young age, but with specs of his father. He was a proud man.

Jack had begun to blossom more so just this past year. Then there was the girl, what was her name, _Rose..._ The way Jack said her name was enough for Jon to know he was in love with the girl. He had met her at school. Apparently her family had endured some sort of fall from Grace and had settled from Philadelphia to Wisconsin during the spring. Jack had spent every day with her, from waking up to coming home for dinner. Some days he would stay out a little later but then would always return home to spend the final hours before bed with his father.

Jon remembered those days fondly. He himself had spent many hours with Irene. They would lie in the sun, talking of their dreams. They had planned to start a family from been fifteen for that was all they had known or wanted to do. They planned for five children but they had only managed the one. Jack had been raised with such love. Irene was a natural mother and knowing she could never have anymore after Jack's delivery had killed her but she had never dwelled, not once for she counted her blessings for a healthy boy.

He wished a family for Jack, a healthy son or two and then the joy of a daughter. But he also wanted him to live, to embrace his talent like he never did and travel to the cities before settling down. He listened to the cricket bugs then a faint rustle in the trees.

'' Hey, look, we got a visitor.'' Jon broke the silence as he stood from the wooden seat on the front porch of their home.

Jack stood quickly as Rose emerged from the darkness. ''I'm sorry,

I didn't mean to interrupt.''

'' Well, don't apologize, come on up here, darling. We could use a little something here besides the smell of lumber.''

Jack stepped closer to her. He hadn't expected to see her tonight. His heart hammered like crazy as he realised he had done nothing but think of her since leaving her side.

''Rose, if I had known you were coming I would have collected you...''

''Don't worry.'' She smiled shyly. She was hugging her own body in a cream lace day dress, her curls cascaded down her back.

''Dad, this is Rose DeWitt Bukater.''

''Rose, nice to meet you.'' He held out his hand to hers and she daintily shook it.

''Nice to meet you, too Mr. Dawson.''

''Mr Dawson? Just how old do you think I am?'' He laughed. Jack was hoping Rose felt at ease. She had not yet met his father and he had not yet met her Mother.

''Not a day over thirty five.'' She smiled.

''Here, come have a seat.'' Jon pulled out the chair for her which he had been sitting on.

''Thank you.''

Jon examined his son's shyness. Suddenly, he was not so confident. ''Hey Jack, isn't she pretty?''

''Yes.'' He mumbled.

''A lot prettier than you let on son.'' Jon pointed his finger.

''Oh, is that right?'' Rose raised her eyebrows.

''Don't believe what he says.'' Jack spoke with a tight jaw.

Jon crossed his arms over his chest. He watched the scene before him. It was himself and Irene all over again in front of his own parents. ''I was just teasing, Rose. Would you care for some tea, water or some cake?''

Rose glanced at Jack as though making sure this was all right. ''Um, yes. Tea thank you.''

''No cake? Jack eats all the cake. He actually has saved a slice for you though. It is wrapped up.''

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. ''You saved me some cake?'' Rose asked him, surprised.

''Sure, he did. He uses his mother's old recipe. It is beautiful. You should come round one time. Friday is baking day.''

''I would love to, my mother never bakes.''

Jon nodded his head as he opened the door to go inside to the kitchen. Jack saw the notion. It was his father's warning to work through his shyness.

''I'm so sorry about my dad.'' Jack laughed, relief washing over him that he had disappeared.

''Don't worry about it. He seems like a great dad.'' She spoke quietly.

''He is.'' Jack played with his charcoal nervously. He hadn't prepared himself to see her. In the dim light she was breathtaking. ''I had no idea you were coming over tonight.''

''I'm-so sorry. I just-I guess-'' She struggled to speak, feeling foolish for turning up without an invite.

''When I said you are welcome here anytime, I meant that.''

Her lips parted. She had to remember to breathe. ''Thank you.'' She whispered. ''It was just Mother...''

''I know.'' He stopped her from speaking. ''I know that your mother is difficult. I know that you need to get away for a few hours.''

She rubbed her lips together, feeling just how clammy her hands were too as they wrung in her lap. ''I wanted to see you, too.'' She whispered across the table. At that moment, Jon emerged from the kitchen with a pot of tea for two. He placed it on the wooden table.

''This looks wonderful.'' Rose found her voice. ''Will you not be joining us?''

Jon shook his head. ''Oh no, I prefer a whisky before bed.'' He nodded. Jack poured the tea into a cup for Rose, he was attentive and Jon was relieved he had raised his boy with manners.

''Say how old are you Rose?''

''Sixteen.''

Jon smiled. ''Irene was your age when I married her. I was eighteen. I didn't know what hit me when I was walking down that damn aisle to see the beautiful face I would wake up to every morning for the rest of my life.''

Rose fluttered her eyes. She loved hearing him speak with such love.

''You remind me of her, quite a lot.'' He turned his eyes to Jack. ''Take care of her, son. Don't keep her out too late.''

''I won't dad.''

''Goodnight, Rose.''

''Goodnight Jon.''

She closed her eyes as she turned back to Jack. He had made her tea and pushed it towards her using his fingertips. As she went to grab it, their fingertips lightly touched. The moment was intense as they both lingered there for a few seconds.

''Thank you.''

Jack pushed his portfolio to one side as he made some tea. He had told Rose of his work but she had yet to see anything. She placed her hand flat on the leather.

''May I?''

Jack felt his stomach sink. ''Sure, there isn't much to see.''

She pulled the portfolio closer and opened the first page. ''Jack, why would you pull yourself to pieces? You have a beautiful talent.''

She ran her hands over the figure on the paper. It was a man fishing by the river with his son. She turned the page to find a portrait of a woman. She studied it, taking in each line. Then something inside her head clicked.

''Jack...'' She whispered. Her eyes found his. ''Is this?''

''That is you.'' He mumbled.

She placed a shaky hand to her face. ''But-I look so lovely.''

''You are, the loveliest thing I have ever seen.''

She squeezed her eyes closed. Nobody had ever told her such things before. She closed the portfolio. She was too distracted to look through it at the moment.

''I am glad you came, Rose.''

''So am I.'' She whispered. ''I am sorry if it was unexpected I-''

''I am glad you came.'' He repeated. ''I had thought of you all day.''

She shyly smiled, lowering her lashes. Her smile was contagious. The large table made them feel so far away from each other. He longed to be closer to her. They hadn't kissed; he had barely been close to her. He had simply wiped away her tears when her Mother had caused yet more upset. Rose had been blamed for the family's woes after turning down a marriage proposal from a wealthy millionaire but she had simply followed her heart. It had led her to Jack.

Jack knew that tonight Rose's mother would have belittled her again. In some way, after school he wanted to take her away from all of the misery.

''I thought of you, too. Of the time you took me fishing then we ate sandwiches by the lake.'' She spoke quietly.

Jack smiled at the memory. For two months he had taken her to all of the places he went to as a child. He wanted her to remember this summer, to feel cherished. A friendship had blossomed into something else, something which he had never felt before he had only heard his father talk about. So many emotions which smouldered beneath the surface.

''I thought of just taking you away from here. To the city, or to the beach.''

Her eyes lit up. ''You would really do that for me.''

He nodded. ''I would like to take you there. I want for us both to experience new things, together.''

She fell silent for a moment. Her heart ached knowing they never come but the sentiment meant so much to her. Her Mother would never allow her to leave not even for a day.

''Perhaps one day, Jack. When school is through. Do you think we will still be friends?''

''Of course.''

Rose took a sip of her tea. It was sweet just how she liked it. The taste seemed to awaken her senses.

''Why would you think we won't be?''

Rose hesitated a moment. ''My Mother.'' She felt tears prick in her eyes. ''Jack, I told her I was running away and never going back.''

Jack sat forward in his seat. He could see her crumble apart right in front of his face. ''Rose, what happened today.''

She shyly covered her face with her hands. ''She thinks that I am some sort of whore.'' She sobbed. ''She said as much herself. She threatened to throw me out of the house if I continue to see you, to bring shame to her in such ways. I explained we were friends but she never believes anything I say...''

Jack stood from the table and came Rose. Hesitantly, he touched her hair. She leant her head against his stomach and cried into his shirt. His heart broke into a thousand pieces. At least once a week she would cry until her heart gave out over the abuse which her mother put her through. She had cried herself to sleep on his shoulder on more than one occasion and those times he had never wanted the moment to end.

''It's all right, Rose.'' He stroked her hair. ''We will sort this.''

''But I cannot give you up, Jack. You are my best friend, my old friend.''

He knelt down and came face to face with her. He was inches from her face as he wiped her tears from her face. She saw the determination in his face. ''Nothing will come between us, I promise.''

She studied his face for a second and she believed him. In that moment she realised she would give everything up for him. He tenderly kissed her forehead. ''Wait here, just a second.''

He pulled away from her and she shivered. It was as though without him so close to her she could feel the cold. He went inside. He found his dad reading Whitman poems in the living room nursing the last of his whisky.

''What's wrong son? You look as though you have a heavy heart.''

Jack bit the inside of his lip. ''Can Rose stay here? Just for the night.''

Jon blinked several times. ''Whatever is the matter?''

''Its mother, she is mentally abusive, she is hurting her and laying unnecessary blame.'' Jack fought with the anger inside. He didn't know he had such feelings. ''I never want to leave her side, dad. I want to protect her in any way I can.''

Jon nodded. ''Then let her stay. Just for the night.''

Jack stood from the sofa.

''Jack, be careful with her. She is young, she is fragile and she is in love with you.''

Jack stopped his steps. ''Do you really think so?''

Jon laughed at his son's naivety. ''I know so! I knew from the minute she came onto the porch and laid eyes on you. I knew from the day you met her. I wasn't born yesterday and I certainly remember those feelings, Jack.''

Jack felt as though he had been hit with a train. He knew what he had to do. ''Thanks dad.''

''No problems. I will head off to bed.'' He necked his whisky and placed it on the counter. ''Goodnight, son.''

He pulled his father into a warm embrace. ''I will pray to your mother for us both, I'm sure she knows you have things to deal with tonight.''

Jack nodded as he walked back out onto the porch. He found Rose still teary, hugging herself against the chill. He knelt down in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and rubbed them warm.

''Come inside, Rose.''

She nodded. He stood and opened the door for her as she walked up the steps. He collected the teacups and his portfolio before heading indoors.

Rose took a few steps into the living area. It was quaint with old pieces of furniture but it was so homely. It was like a home she hoped to live in one day, with happily playing children and a wonderful loving husband. She could picture Jack as a child here, his lovely mother doting on him. She felt his hand link hers and it took her breath away. He flicked off the lamp so it was completely dark before leading her to a small corridor where a lonely door sat. He opened the door and led her through. A single candle burnt in the bedroom. She could make out a small wooden bed, a wardrobe, some drawers and a stack of books.

''Would you like to stay the night?'' He whispered.

She felt her heart beat. Slowly she found herself nodding.

''It is late and I hate the idea of your mother upsetting you further.''

She moved her hair behind her ears. She had never felt such adoration for anybody. ''Oh thank you.''

He smiled. ''I will sleep on the couch. If you need anything, come wake me.''

''Wait!'' She grabbed his hand, scared of him leaving. ''Please, stay a while.''

Nervously he sat on the bed next to her. It was his own bed, in his own room and yet he felt as though he had never been here before. Their fingers were just an inch away from the others. She glanced around the room. She had never been alone in a bedroom with any man before. She couldn't help but want to know what he was also thinking.

''It is wonderfully cosy.''

Jack glanced around. He had always found peace in his room. ''I like it here. I burn mothers candle for a while before I sleep each night. It makes me feel closer to her.''

She placed her hand on top of his. Perhaps it was her turn to comfort him. She too had lost a parent. Her father had died around the same time as Jack's mother; the only difference was he had drunk himself into an early grave. Rose didn't speak of him much. Nor did she think fondly of him.

''I longed for my mother and father to have what yours did.'' She whispered. ''Now I can only hope I can find that myself.''

Jack turned to face Rose. ''Do you think you will marry?''

She bit her lip avoiding his gaze. ''Yes.'' She hesitated. ''I want to marry the boy who makes my heart flutter every day. I want to have his children, to continue to love until my heart gives out. What about you, Jack?''

He sat back on the bed. He needed some distance between them. He swore she could hear his heart pounding so fast. He rested against the wall. ''Someday, I will have that. I hope to God I do.''

She smiled. He could sense the nerves. She began to curl the ends of her hair around her fingers. ''Thank you for letting me stay. I hope to not intrude.''

''You're not.'' He found her eyes in the dim light. ''Truth be told, I didn't want you to leave.''

Her whole body shivered as though a tender finger had been run down her spine. Jack leant forward to remove his shirt revealing a tank top beneath. He had worn his work clothes after taking a bath not expecting any company. He leant to place it around her shoulders. As he leant back he pulled her with him so that she leant against his body. She hesitantly placed a hand over his stomach feeling just how tight it was.

She was shaking, he could feel that much. ''I didn't want to leave either.''

He kissed her head as she leant on his shoulder. She could smell his scent, she closed her eyes having never felt so peaceful or in a place where she belonged more. Jack didn't close his eyes, he was too afraid to sleep and wasting the moment of been close to her. He stroked her hair and her eyes opened.

''I want to take you away from all of this. I never want you to deal with the pain you do every day with your mother.''

She lifted herself up from his shoulder. Her hair fell into her eyes. He could see the tears still shining. He moved strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear. ''I want that, too.''

''You know my mother's parents were against my father at first. They thought he was after one thing. He was a little older, a wise ass and he worked so hard to prove them wrong.''

''Would you do that for a girl?'' She swallowed nervously.

''I'd do anything for a girl I loved. But only for them. If it made them happy then so be it.''

''My mother is far too difficult to impress.'' Rose sighed. She sat upright, snuggling Jack's shirt against her cheeks. He watched her, he longed to hold her and not let go.

He fought with himself, the feelings which he had tried to push away for so long and yet now they were so strong. He admired everything about her, the strength and her fire and how passionate she was.

''Well what if I went to your mother and asked to marry you? What would she say?''

Rose ignored the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. ''She would tell you to come back when you are a millionaire. I never cared for money, not one bit.''

He moved closer to her, touching her face with his left hand. ''What if I asked _you_ to marry me?''

Her breathe became locked in her chest. ''Don't you have to be in love with me to ask such a thing?''

His feelings were building up by the second. He loved her, he had done since the first moment he had met her. He hesitantly touched her porcelain skin, the feel of it against his fingertips. He pressed his forehead against hers and she reached out resting her hands on his shoulders. She was shaking; he knew she felt something too. He didn't know what.

''I am in love with you, Rose. You are the most perfect thing I have ever seen. _You are_ the girl I want to live my life with.''

He longed to kiss her, to feel her lips against his and to show her just how much she meant to him. They both had to tread carefully, the intensity of the moment building up second by second.

''I love you too, Jack.'' She could feel her eyes beginning to tear up. She had never experience a raw, beautiful moment like it. ''I am overwhelmed by how much I love you.''

She ran her left hand through his hair; it tingled his spine and felt as though she had touched every nerve in his body. He slowly moved forward so that his lips came into slight contact with hers. It was a first for both of them. Rose squeezed her eyes closed, the intensity becoming too much for her. He pulled away and found her eyes, they sparkled.

''I will never be able to offer grand gestures, I will never have a lot of money but I will love you for the rest of my life. I will work my fingers to the bone to provide for you and I will help you to fly as freely as you want to. I will stand and watch you soar Rose, which is what you deserve.''

A tear fell from her eyes and he wiped it away. ''That is all I want, Jack. Just you.''

''What if I went to ask your mother permission to marry you?''

Rose placed her hands on his cheeks. ''Just ask _me_, Jack.''

He pulled back from her, still holding her face in his. He didn't have a ring, he didn't know if he ever would have the money to buy a diamond. She didn't care.

''Rose, will you marry me?''

''Yes.''

They didn't smile, they didn't waver. He crushed his lips against hers with such force that they fell backwards onto the bed. This time they didn't hold back, the kiss went on for hours as they experienced new heights of love neither of them had felt before. The temptation to kiss every part of her body was too much to handle but both of them knew they had to wait for such things. They would have forever.


End file.
